


Why Don't We Do It In The Road(Kitchen) ?

by NaughtyFiver



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyFiver/pseuds/NaughtyFiver
Summary: 午饭后，他们做了爱，此时正处在午睡后似醒非醒的昏沉中。





	Why Don't We Do It In The Road(Kitchen) ?

Why Don't We Do It In The Road（Kitchen）

其实无需言语，两人眼神的偶然碰撞便彼此会意，放下手头所有事，随时随地，毫无顾虑。

他就那样赤身裸体地坐在餐桌上，两手向后撑在桌子上，抬头望着他。按他的喜好，把自己用盐腌好，再稍微炙烤，撒上胡椒，一片柠檬，最后再放上一瓣薄荷叶。他微笑还是哭泣，无论何时都是他最喜欢的样子。

他把他放倒以便更彻底的亲吻。漫长而急促的吻在两人间迅速互换，嘴唇的彼此追逐和轻微的喘息声于昏暗的房间里被赋予了令人浮想联翩的魔力，亲吻的间隙两人甚至来不及喘口气。

他让他毫无顾忌，毫无罪恶，他好像被下了蛊，一牵扯到他就变成彻头彻尾的下半身思考的混蛋。

原来这么多年过去，只为二人在错综复杂的血缘迷宫中彼此寻找。

“操。”  
他含着他滚烫的耳垂，吻着，舔着，轻轻啃咬。双臂环绕他的肩膀，寻找更贴近他的姿势，他要和他完全融为一体，他嘴唇顺着他耳垂向下，到他的脖颈，肩膀，胸骨，到乳头的时候用舌尖舔一下，到胃，到小腹，再向下，向下，接着向下。

他把一颗甜樱桃放在他挺立的尖端上，然后咬碎，他的味道混合着樱桃的甜香弥漫在他的口腔。他嘴唇颤抖，呻吟从喉咙里慢慢挤出来，汗珠顺着下巴颏迟迟不落。他饶有趣味地看着他，看他贪婪地舔舐顺着坚硬轮廓流下的紫红汁液，像吮吸一支樱桃棒冰。昂扬的樱桃味儿，破碎的果肉和温暖的舌头，他的呼吸逐渐急促，空气中他热烈又满意的喘息和樱桃此时淫荡的香气过于饱和。

他把威士忌倒在他的肚皮上，然后舔掉。  
他赤裸的背微微抬起，上面淡红的指甲印和咬痕不住地颤抖。他用手肘支撑着餐桌，头不自禁地向后仰，他深埋在他双腿之间，品尝他的活祭品。“juicy cherry liquid chocolate.”他轻轻笑道，赤裸的双腿分开而微曲，樱桃汁顺着他的腹股沟淌下来，他随即舔净。“操。”他的叫声洋溢着笑意。

他开始解衬衫扣子，挺立的老二实在按耐不住了。

傍晚六点，他俩就着远处渐近的绵绵春雨开始做爱。

他把他整个儿抱起来，贴着窗玻璃，没有扩张，没有润滑剂，原始而直截了当，一下子狠狠按进，他那一瞬间迸发的痛苦的喊声使他无比快乐，他指甲在他背上划出了痕迹，此时此刻他心中毫无愧疚，或许如此才能让他明白他有多爱他。又一次狠狠捅进，又一声凄厉的嘶喊，好像唯有折磨他才会让自己高潮似的。他抽插的频率比往日快，也更使劲，他疼得连扶他肩膀的力气都没有，他泪眼朦胧，快要融化在他怀里了，在无法忍受和愉悦中摇摆不定。他真的是受虐狂吗？他真的在享受这份痛苦吗？呃？为什么他会喜欢他这样不顾他感受的粗野的做爱，为什么一切毫无暗示，毫无征兆，直截了当，一杆进洞。

他软塌塌地趴在他肩膀上，疲惫极了，他蜷起双腿试图减缓些疼痛，那儿火辣辣的，还在流血。他捧起他汗水濡湿的脸庞，吻掉他破碎的泪珠。他站不稳，他把他横抱起来放在床上，拨掉他脸颊上湿漉漉的头发，接着两人又倒在床上分享一个绵长的吻，他趴在他胸膛上，两人对视良久。

“瞧你给我嘬的这些破印儿。”

他俩赤身裸体地躺在床上吸烟，不断用烟蒂点燃另一只烟，床单上烫了好多小点点。把烟丢到地上，两人裹着被子里亲嘴。

“休息够了吗？真是被宠坏了的小孩子。”

“这样就受不住了怎么行呀。”

他边说着边加重了咬他嘴唇的力度，一只手揉搓着他的老二。身下人忽然报复似的翻起身，把他压在身下，他饶有趣味地看着他在他上面，飞快地在他肿胀的嘴唇上一吻。  
他俯下身和他亲吻，含着他的舌头，两人的头不停地变换方向，为了压榨嘴唇间的空气而使对方靠得更近。涎液顺着嘴角流下来，渍湿了床单。他匍匐着逐步退后，舌尖顺着喉结和肚脐的连线向下，他奖励似的没有抑制自己的叫声，又像个赞许的父亲，看着他弓起的、裸露的背，看着他费尽心思想讨他欢心。  
他逐渐到了终点。先舔一下，再舔一下，又整个吞进去用舌头揉擦外皮，他的joystick猛地一下起来，差点捣进他的喉管。进入的太深使他有点想呕，他退出来点，却被他一把粗暴地制止，他摁着他的头发使劲向下，他甚至觉得再用力一点老二可以尝到他胃里残余的未消化的酒。他对自己的尺寸和他的忍耐力都很有信心。  
他拽着他的头发上下移动，他眯着眼睛，喊声能惊动楼下熟睡的妈妈。头陷进了枕头里，另一只手扯得床单角都是褶皱。他享受这个快要越到顶点的过程，可他知道离射出来还差了点儿。  
他松了口，抬手擦掉嘴边的口水，lunch box此时十分充盈，他扶着它，对准自己的穴口，一点点扩张，逐渐深入，它的尖端差点就要触碰到他身体里的岩浆，他眼里溢出无意识的泪水，咬咬牙一下子坐在上面。这种事对他而言大部分是痛苦，他很清楚，可这次随着上下抽动的频率加快，痛感消失，取而代之的是他的无尽渴望和“再来，再来”的贪婪喊叫。

“He mouthed i love you to him and he winked.”  
他笑了起来，他想永远停留在此刻，那会儿他觉得他们永远都不会分开。

他枕在他的臂弯里，胳膊跨过他的胸部，吮着他的脖颈。

“Be My Strawberry Fields Forever？”


End file.
